moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Nadine
Description Only 5'4 and 129 pounds, Quinn Nadine could be considered small, though she begs to differ. While petite in physicality, Quinn has a strong energy when in comfortable company. She is a woman of thought and feeling. High intelligence leads her to be resourceful in tactful situations, though she often finds herself following her intuition over common sense. She describes it as a very soft voice that she listens for every day, her natural human instincts. Quinn takes on a life of love and compassion for others. She is not necessarily religious, but lives by a similar code of generosity and consideration. A Psychologist, Quinn has a high passion for living creatures. Despite the world's hostility, she still has faith. She believes monsters were made, not born. Often taking a philosophical stand point on worldly situations, Quinn is the type of woman you find comfort in on your darkest days. Her large, green eyes resemble Elwynn trees, solid, maternal, genuinely open, and kind. She does not appear innocent, but like she's lived a life in which she's chosen to be happy and count the little things. She keeps her hair long, if only to weigh her abundance of curls down, finding them always to be a pain, despite the compliments she gets on their natural kink. "It hurts to brush," she'll say, or "It's just so much to manage." She can sometimes be seen wearing thinly framed, rounded glasses when reading, a hobby in which she participates often. Hardly any makeup is worn against the aristocrat. Lightly applied, natural looks to simply enhance her natural beauty, if anything. She takes good care of her skin and health in general, a very planet-friendly lifestyle. Delicate hands show she hasn't worked a hard job a day in her life, nearly perfect in their feminine wonder. Clean nails, soft, uncalloused skin, excluding her ring finger upon her left hand. A pale silver prosthetic finger holds its place, a rather peculiar thing for such a gentle soul to obtain. History The second-born, and only daughter, to Malcolm and Avaline Nadine. Quinn was born in Lordaeron, living there for only a few years in her childhood with her eldest brother Preslee. Malcolm Nadine, at the time, was taking up position in Dalaran as the banker. Moving the entire family to Silverpine, Dalaran is where Quinn considers home. It was then that Avaline became pregnant with the twins, Silas and Brendan. They have lived there even to this day, despite its many locations. Malcolm went on to start his own Shipping Company, bringing riches to the Nadines and achieving an aristocratic status for their family. Quinn's relationship with her mother was unmatched. She was home schooled, taught how to do basic tasks like cooking, cleaning, first aid. Her mother was a local doctor, providing aid to the community and troops in passing. She taught Quinn how to play piano, sing, and even encouraged some of her arcanic abilities. It wasn't until Quinn was nineteen that she left home for the first time and set foot in Stormwind City. Malcolm sought out House Beloch to provide a working environment for Quinn in order for her to learn work ethic while training with a Magi in Stormwind City. Avaline and Malcolm sought to convince their daughter that she would have a much more fulfilling education in Dalaran, but she was stubborn about wanting to get out of the city and live on her own. It wasn't a year later that Avaline died of consumption. This tore Quinn to pieces, being as close with her as she was. She harnessed the heartache from that, and started her own Humanitarian campaign named after her mother, Avaline, where she undertook social and environmental issues within the community. Her efforts made a lasting impact on the over all health of the city. Afterward, she realized that magic just wasn't for her. Quinn could never seem to bring herself beyond levitating items, blinking, or basic portals. So she decided to study medicine, similar to her mother. To this day, Quinn works as an active psychologist for soldiers in the Alliance Military and their families, helping whoever she can whenever she can. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Doctors